wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Marrowgar
| faction = Combat | location = The Spire, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel }} Lord Marrowgar is the first boss of the Icecrown Citadel raid. Pieced together by the Lich King from the bones of a thousand vanquished adventurers, he is the guardian of the Frozen Throne within The Spire, and wields the power of the throne itself. Abilities 10-player * ** * ** * ** * 25-player * ** * Puts the Impaled debuff on the affected player. * ** * ** General Strategy for Normal Difficulty Lord Marrowgar is a fairly simple encounter that should not give any guild prepared for Icecrown Citadel any difficulty assuming you have ToC hard modes on farm. If your guild is farming ToC normal 10-man and nothing higher, be prepared to hit the learning curve. Tanking Tanks need to stand on top of each other to soak Saber Lash. If the raid has plate DPS available, one can be put in front of the boss with the tanks to help soak the Saber Lash damage. If said DPSer has a tanking set, equipping a piece or two to increase their HP is an option should they be taking too much damage. The key to the fight is managing the transitions between the Bone Storms and going back to the Bone Graveyard phase. If the tanks are not standing on top of each other after Lord Marrowgar clears his aggro table at the end of the Bone Storm the first tank to eat a white swing will eat a full Saber Lash instead for upwards of 30k (on plate). DPS Lord Marrowgar has a humongous hit box! If the melee are hugging the boss, they're standing way too close. Bone Spikes Ranged DPS or nearby melee should immediately switch to Bone Spikes to free impaled players. It helps if the raid members stay relatively close together, so as to reduce travel time should the raid have an abundance of melee. Regardless, Bone Spikes should die inside of two GCDs. Any longer and you will have issues. Cold Fire Cold Fire spawned by Marrowgar should be avoided entirely by ranged DPS, and moved out of immediately by melee. It moves in a straight line out from its spawn point in melee range and if moved out of immediately by melee no damage will be taken. Touching this flame applies a short but potent Damage over Time effect in heroic mode. Bone Storm Every 30 seconds Marrowgar will execute Bone Storm. This whirlwind attack cannot be avoided and damage is dealt every two seconds based on your proximity to the boss as he spins. The closer you are, the more damage you take. Additionally, in heroic this will also leave a bleed effect on anyone hit by it. While in his Bone Storm Lord Marrowgar will randomly target and charge a raid member. When he reaches them he stops moving for around six seconds before targeting another random raid member. Every time Lord Marrowgar reaches his target and stops he will fire four lines of Cold Fire along the cardinal points (North, South, East, and West assuming his forward facing is North). After his third target swap (one initial target plus three swaps) the Bone Storm will end. The very first melee attack Lord Marrowgar makes after ending his Bone Storm will be a Saber Lash. This is the real danger of 10-man normal difficulty as any DPS who gets aggro after the threat clear will eat a Saber Lash should the boss get into melee range. Healing Need clarification and correction here. The tanks take moderately-high damage. The more melee you have the more raid healing you'll need because of Cold Fire during the stationary phases. During the Bone Storms, everyone takes damage. People who don't move when they're targeted by the boss during Bone Storm will be taking full Bone Storm damage in addition to Cold Fire damage from up to four separate Cold Fire effects. They will probably die but it's what they get for not moving. 10-man Normal Specific Strategy Lord Marrowgar is a two-phase repeating fight. *Phase One is the Bone Graveyard phase where the tanks stand on one side of Marrowgar and the DPS and healers stand on the other. *Phase Two is the Bone Storm phase and consists of the duration of Marrowgar's Bone Storm. *The transition from Phase Two back to Phase One is what will kill most raids. Phase One In the Bone Graveyard phase the raid wants to stay close to each other with the melee in the middle, the ranged on the sides, and the healers in-between the melee and the ranged. The healers need to be in range of the tanks, but farther from the boss than the melee. This setup specifically allows the melee to swap to any Bone Spikes that hit raid members near them allowing the spikes to be global'd. By doing this you minimize the damage taken by the spike target, maximize the raid's time on the boss, and minimize any interruption to the melees' rotations by target switching. Alternatively you can have one or two dedicated spike-killers whose only job is to run around and kill spikes. These people will preferably be ranged DPS with short ramp-up times that can pull at least 4.5k (they need to deal 40k damage in under 10 seconds including ramp up time. Arcane Mages are good, for example, while Affliction Warlocks would be bad). By doing this you forgo one DPSer on the boss entirely, but the rest of the DPS will be interrupted only when they get spiked. Regardless of how you handle the spikes, the raid needs to spread out as soon as the third spike is killed because the boss is about to transition to phase two. Phase Two In the Bone Storm phase of 10-normal, the raid wants to stay close enough together that the healers can reach them at all times and avoid the Cold Fire at all costs. The damage from the Bone Storm is negligible if you have competent raid healing and avoid standing directly under the boss when possible. The damage from Bone Storm is AoE, so abilities like a rogue's Feint will work to full effect. In short, don't stand in fire. The transition from Phase Two back to Phase One is the difficult part. While Bone Graveyard won't begin its cooldown until after the Bone Storm has ended, the same is not held for Saber Lash. If anyone but a tank eats Lord Marrowgar's first melee attack after he drops out of Bone Storm he'll one-shot them with his Saber Lash. To transition safely (for those of us who aren't farming heroic ToC) the raid, except for the tanks, need to stop DPS on the boss when he hits his fourth target's location. Once the fourth stationary spin is complete he'll wipe aggro and the tanks can pick him up. If anyone so much as farts while his aggro table is clear, the boss will eat them and their two closest ex-friends. Phase Two and Misdirects The transition and Misdirect love each other. They really do. Tricks of the Trade on the other hand will get a rogue killed because before the boss aggros your tricks target, he will hit you. The hit will be a Saber Lash. And you will be laughed at. 25 Man Normal Strategy After experimenting with a few strategys we found one that worked great. It should work in 10 man also if you are having obscene trouble with spikes. Don't be afraid to take a 7th healer to ensure DPS survival if healing becomes too problematic, it's not a DPS race. Phase One Phase one is where this strategy differs. All DPS and healers should stack as close as possible to Lord Marrowgar far inside his hit box, but making sure you don't get in front and get cleaved. This does 2 things. One, it makes killing the spikes very simple as melee can cleave them all and take them out that much faster (Be aware of hunters that can't stack due to range and release them also). It also totally eliminates worrying about Cold Fire since it spawns on the outside of his hit box, so it just spawns past the raid giving you more time to DPS. Phase Two When his timer for Bone Storm is nearing everyone should run away from Marrowgar to lighten healer burdon, though it only hits for around 5k right on top of him. Continue to DPS until he charges the 3rd person and all DPS must STOP or you WILL get aggro and you will get Saber Lashed. Avoid the fires that spawn. Once he stops storming tanks must be ready to pick him up be standing on top of him on his last position. Moving him back to his original position can cause people to get cleaved so it is best to tank him where he ends up, trying to turn his back toward the raid to make it easier to stack on him again. Stacking is made much easier if someone is marked to stack on top of. Then just simply rinse and repeat. Quotes ;Intro * ;Aggro * ;Bone Storm * ;Bone Spike * * * ;Killing a player * * ;Death * Loot Related Achievements * * * * * * Videos 25 player Normal Difficulty A0A650LjUo0 25M Tofu Council - Shadow Priest DPS Perspective qFj23oNFCfA References External links Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses Category:Skeletons Category:Unique models